Meg Reminisces
by chuckthegirl
Summary: COMPLETED Plz readreview! My first fanfic! Meg thinks back on times with Jimmy. Little does she know he turns her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Sour Apples

Chapter 1: Sour Apples

"I keep on dancin'/ Keep on doin' the jerk right now/ Shake it, shake it baby/ Come on and show me how you work…" As the music played in the background, Meg tried her best to dance to the upbeat song by The Gentrys. Her heart just wasn't into dancing today.

"Hey, Meg!" Meg turned to see her best friend Roxanne beaming ear to ear. "Don't you love this song? '…dancin' and a-prancin', keep on dancin' and a-prancin', keep…'" Roxanne's voice trailed off as she began to dance her way through the crowd of Bandstand dancers on the floor.

A half smile crept onto Meg's face. Roxanne always seemed to cheer her up somehow. But right now she just couldn't pull herself into joining in on Roxanne's happiness bubble. Meg's had been popped and in no existence for a couple of days now. _Maybe if I tried concentrating on the song instead I'll be able to at least pretend to be_ _enjoying myself, Meg thought. "Yellin' in motion/ Keep on doin' the locomotion, yeah/ Don't worry, little babe/ Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it yes!" It seemed to work a little, but soon the song ended causing everyone to go back to their seats for the segment Rate-A-Record. Luckily, Meg wasn't scheduled to rate today. She didn't know how well she could rate anything the way she was feeling._

Meanwhile…

Michael Brooks was in the booth watching the mini TVs which showed the many teenagers dancing, smiling, and singing to the song "Keep on Dancin'." As he looked on he noticed Meg Pryor, the 16-year-old dancer he had "discovered" and asked to be a permanent dancer on American Bandstand. Something wasn't right with what he was seeing on the screen though. "Tell camera two to get off Meg. She looks like she's just eaten a dozen sour apples," Michael said, wondering what could be bothering her. _I'll __talk to her after the show, he concluded. _

Since he had met Meg, he had taken her under his wing. He had seen the potential she had with her passion of music. She reminded him of himself at her age. He wouldn't be so surprised if she had his job sometime in the future. She had great ideas. That she had proven to him when he allowed her to help out with the memory lane special. She was so bright, not just mind-wise but personality-wise too. That brightness usually shined on her face through a big, cute smile, sparkling blue eyes, and bouncing golden blond hair. The brightness wasn't there today. There was definitely something wrong with her. He made it a point to get to the bottom of it before she left for home. 

"Alright switch to Dick at the Rate-A-Record table," Michael directed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meg was lost in her thoughts while three teens rated records with Dick Clark, host of American Bandstand. She was torn away from them as she felt someone shaking her. 

"Earth to Meg!" Roxanne whispered hoarsely. "What is up with you? You look like you're off in la-la land." Roxanne's big, deep brown eyes were full of concern.

"Nothing, okay?" Meg tried to shake off the rising feeling in her stomach to spill everything to Roxanne right there.

"It's not nothing, Meg. You look upset; now tell me what's wrong."

Meg looked at Roxanne's hand that was now resting on her shoulder in comfort. Meg blinked and looked away, straight ahead. _I can't tell Rox now, Meg thought. __There's just too much to tell. "Later, Rox. There's too much to explain."_

Roxanne nodded her head in understanding. She turned to watch the segment then quickly turned back to Meg. "My mom and I are going out to eat tonight. Sort of a long, over-due mother-daughter-only time," Roxanne rushed on, her words blending together. "Can I call you when we get back tonight?"

"Sure." Roxanne had been looking forward to this dinner for quite some time now. Her mom was always working, so she frequently ate dinner with the Pryor family. Meg wanted to be happy for her, but her mind was on someone else who had her very worried.


	2. Chapter 2: What's Wrong with Meg?

Chapter 2: What's Wrong with Meg?

            "There you have it.  This is Dick Clark saying so long and see you next time on American Bandstand."

            "Cue theme music…and that's a wrap," said Michael as he opened the door to the booth to make his way down to the set.  This is where he usually gave up-coming announcements to the Bandstand dancers and then sent them on their way until the next show.  But he wasn't thinking on his post-show talk; he was thinking on what he was going to say to Meg.  As he stood in front of the teens he glanced at Meg.  _I cannot think __of what could make her so upset.  She still looks down in the dumps.  As he thought this his eyebrows furrowed together._

            Roxanne felt a surge go through her body as she watched Michael Brooks stand in front of them.  Leaning over to Meg she explained her "heat wave."  "Just look at him Meg.  He's so dreamy!  If I could just give him one kiss of mine, he'd be begging me to—"

            "Roxanne!"  Meg's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

            Roxanne just shrugged and smiled.  _There's that sparkle, she thought looking at her best friend.  The last few days Meg had felt distant.  No matter what she had said or done she just could not get Meg out of her slump.  She had asked Meg about many topics seeing if anything had triggered something.  She asked about Luke, Sam, her dad, even Patty who would have made Meg more annoyed than sad.  Meg had only replied that Luke and she were getting along great; they actually weren't arguing about something for once.  Sam had realized that Meg wasn't like other white people; she truly was concerned for him and cared about him as any other friend.  Other than the occasional unfair "dad thought,"  Mr. Pryor hadn't given Meg any trouble._

_            So what is bothering Meg?  At least she has her trademark sparkle in her eye again, and I put it there!  What timing too.  When Meg is finally going to open up to me_ _I'm not available._  Roxanne's thoughts were interrupted by everyone getting up and moving down off the bleachers to go home.  She hugged Meg and said goodbye, not wanting to wait to call her later.

            Meg watched Roxanne bounce her way down the steps and almost run off the set.  She was really excited to be spending time with her mom.  Meg felt a corner of mouth tug upwards giving her a half smile.  She already felt better knowing she would soon be telling Roxanne what was making her so upset.  Even though she still didn't want to talk about it, she knew now that Roxanne knew she would make her spill the beans.

            "Meg."

            Meg turned to see Michael Brooks coming towards her.  "Hi, Michael," she turned fully giving him her almost complete attention.

            "What was wrong with you today?" Michael bluntly spurted out.

            "What do you mean?"  Meg answered his question with a question.  She really didn't want to talk to Michael about it.  She didn't want to talk about it to anyone, but at least with Roxanne she had the time to work up the courage to.  It was difficult for her to get out her thoughts and feelings without thinking about what to say first.

            Michael noticed how he had caught Meg off guard with his question.  So he rephrased and explained in a softer tone.  "What's bothering you?  You didn't seem yourself today.  I was just wondering if you'd like to talk about it."  

            "I…," she trailed off not knowing how to start.

            "You can trust me Meg," Michael consoled her.  "Talking about it might help."

            Meg looked up off the floor and into Michael's eyes.  They were filled with concern and understanding.  Meg could understand why Roxanne had exclaimed Michael was dreamy.  One could get lost in those eyes.

            "It's Jimmy," Meg broke the silence.

            "Jimmy?"  A quizzical look came onto Michael's face wondering what it was about Jimmy Riley, Meg's former dance partner before he left to join the Marines, that had Meg so upset.

            "It's just…I'm worried…about him."  Meg took breaths in between her words trying to stay calm.  When Michael just stood there obviously not knowing what she meant, she went on.  "I usually get a letter from him at least once every two weeks.  It's been a month, and I still haven't heard from him.  With all of the news about Vietnam at war and my brother J.J. causing my parents to fight about him joining the Marines, I just…," tears began to well up in Meg's eyes as she continued on, "…I just wonder if Jimmy's okay."

            Michael looked at Meg as her blue eyes filled and spilled over with the excessive water gathering in them.  It only made her eyes sparkle more – but not in a happy way.  It was apparent this was really getting to her.

            "Meg," he spoke as he placed his hands on her shoulders while she bowed her head and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.  He pulled out a hanky from his blazer pocket and handed it to her.  She took it, wiped her face, and looked up mouthing "thanks."  Michael smiled and continued, "Meg, I'm sure Jimmy's fine.  He probably is just busy with training or something and hasn't had time to write.  Or he may have run out of stamps and such and can't write.  I'm sure you have nothing to be worrying about."

            As Meg listened and looked into Michael's caring eyes, she wanted to believe what she was hearing.  He almost had her convinced.  Yet something continued to nag her in the back of her mind and tug at her stomach.  Something wasn't right.  She had to hear from Jimmy. 


	3. Chapter 3: Safe or Not

Chapter 3: Safe or Not

            After having dinner, Meg helped her mother, Helen, with washing the dishes, while her sister Patty cleared the table.  Meg was off in her own world.  Meanwhile, Patty's mouth did most of the talking.

            "So Meg you've been awfully quiet this evening," Helen managed to get in when Patty paused to catch her breath.  Meg continued to concentrate on the plate she was drying.  Helen dried her wet hands on the waist apron she was wearing.  Placing a gentle, raisin-like wrinkled hand on her daughter's shoulder, she said softly, "Meg?  Is everything alright?  Did something happen at Bandstand today that you're not telling me?"  Meg continued drying.  Helen with her free hand took the dry plate from Meg's hands, placed it on the counter, and then grabbed Meg's other shoulder turning her to face her directly.  Cupping Meg's chin in her right hand she said, "Meg, tell me what's wrong."

            Meg looked into her mother's deep, big blue eyes.  Meg had seen this look many times from her mother, the one full of motherly concern for her children.  Lately, it had been directed more towards her brother J.J., who's joining the Marines, caused an upset in the family.  Meg couldn't stand to look at her mother looking like this anymore for fear of crying again as she had done earlier with Michael.  So she rolled her eyes away.  She bit her lip and wrinkled her forehead.  _Will Rox ever call me? thought Meg as she desperately tried to avoid her mother._

            "I know what's wrong.  It's because that Jimmy Riley hasn't written her," Patty piped up.  Meg and Helen turned to look at her who was now standing with her arms folded across her chest, leaning on her left leg, and a contented look on her face.  In a monotone voice which always meant Patty thought she knew everything, she said, "She probably thinks he's dead or something."

            "Patricia Pryor!" warned Helen as Meg dropped her jaw and widened her blue eyes letting out a noise of disgust.

            "Meg…Meg…Me—"

            "What is it Will?" asked Helen who turned to see her youngest son make his way into the kitchen.

            "Meg has a phone call," Will replied shyly.

            _Roxanne! Meg thought feeling saved._

            "Mom—"

            "Go ahead Meg," Helen cut off her daughter seeing the sudden change in her hearing this news.

            "Thanks, mom," Meg said hurrying towards the hallway by the stairs where the phone was kept.

            "Roxanne, you don't know how glad I am to have you call right now!" Meg exclaimed into the phone.

            "Well, you sound better already," Roxanne's voice was like music to Meg's ears.  "So what's going on?  And you better tell me all of the details!"

            Meg explained the whole story being worried about Jimmy because she hadn't heard from him in so long.

            "Are you sure that's all that has you upset?" Roxanne asked over the phone not being convinced.

            "Yes, Rox.  After what Patty said I can't help but thinking if maybe something that serious really did happen to him.  Plus…"

            "Plus what?" inquired Roxanne.  When she only heard silence she demanded, "Plus what, Meg?"

            "I…I've been having these dreams," stammered Meg.

            "What kind of dreams?" gasped Roxanne her attention caught.

            "They really aren't much of anything really.  I'll just be going through my day as regular and then I'll see him, standing there, in front of me, in his uniform, smiling.  Then I wake up."

            "Hmmm…I wonder if they mean something." Roxanne mused not really directing her question to Meg in particular.

            "I don't know.  They're kind of creeping me out, Rox."

            "When did they start?"

            "This week.  That's probably why I've been acting a bit weird these last few days."

            "Meg, I think you've been on the phone long enough."  Meg turned and saw her father standing at the bottom of the stairs.

            "Rox, I—"

            "—gotta go.  I know I heard your dad.  I'll talk to you tomorrow."

            "Bye, Rox."

            "Night, Meg."

            Meg laid down the receiver and just stood and stared at it.

            "Are you planning on staying like that all night?"  Meg looked up to see her dad half-way up the stairs, looking down at her with a teasing smile on his face.  She couldn't help but smile back at him.  "C'mon, I'll walk you to your room," Jack gestured with his left hand for her to join him on the stairs.

            She ascended the stairs by his side as he put his right arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side, and leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of her head.  As he led her up the stairs, Meg enjoyed the safety she felt in his embrace.  It was a bittersweet feeling though.  _Is Jimmy safe right now?_ she couldn't help but asking herself.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

Chapter 4: The Dream

            Meg smoothed down her light blue, straight, calf-length skirt with her white-gloved hands.  She then checked the pearl-like buttons on her bright white blouse and tugged at her ruffled collar.  Next she straightened the wide-brimmed hat that matched the color of her skirt making her blond curls swirl and bounce on her shoulders.  Her blue eyes sparkled with anticipation.  

            _Screeeech!  Meg's hands flew up to cover her ears and her face scrunched at hearing the loud squalling train as it attempted to make a stop at the station.  A big puff of smoke burst out from the locomotive.  Meg's heart did a flip-flop causing her to bite her lower lip and raise a hand to her chest._

            As she looked on, a sudden rush of people began to file off the train.  Soon the crowd dashed at each side of Meg, hurrying past her giving her no mind.  The swarm of passengers became thicker and blocked Meg's view.  She bounced up and down rising up on her toes and craning her neck to see above them.  

As if on command the mass of people parted giving way to a young man with his back turned to Meg.  She fell back on her heels and stood still barely breathing.  The man began to turn.  As he did Meg heard music.  She listened intently hearing the Shirelles singing, "Soldier boy oh my little soldier boy…"  

She squinted trying to see who this guy was.  Starting at his duffle bag and moving to his polished, black shoes, her eyes slowly scanned up towards his face.  She noticed the olive green uniform with shiny gold, round buttons up the torso.  The man's face was looking down showing Meg the top of his hat.  His head slowly rose.  Immediately Meg saw the amazingly cute smile showing a perfect row of white teeth.  Her eyes traveled upwards to see his eyes, but the brim of his hat cast a shadow to the tip of his nose.  

A puzzled look on her face, Meg's gaze returned to the smile.  She had seen that smile before.  Who did it belong to?  A hand crept up to the man's hat to remove it off his head.  Meg sucked in a quick intake of breath, her eyes widening.  The mystery man was soon going to be exposed.  Out of nowhere Meg was somehow right in front of the young soldier as his hat came off, down in front of his face, revealing who he was.  "You were my first love/ And you'll be my last love…," Meg heard the Shirelles singing again in the background.

            "Hello Meg Pryor from East Catholic," the perfect, cute smile broke to speak.

            Meg looked up into the dark brown eyes filled with joy and admiration as they intently gazed upon her.  The image before her began to blur as tears filled her crystal clear blue eyes.

            "Jimmy!" Meg cried out flinging her arms around the soldier before her.

            Jimmy stepped back from the force Meg put into him from her hug and chuckled.  Meg pressed her head against Jimmy's shoulder causing her hat to fall to the ground.  She squeezed him tightly a broad smile quickly covering a now beaming face.  Jimmy placed a gentle hand at the small of Meg's back and with the other cupped it over her jaw and cheek.  Leaning down he softly kissed the top of her head.

            "Goodbye Meg."

            Meg was now standing alone embracing air.  The chaos of the station engulfed her once again.  She stood there dumbfounded.

            "Meg honey.  It's time to wake up."

            Meg rolled over opening her eyes to find herself in her bed, morning light streaming through her window, and her mother sitting on the edge of the bed.

            "I've been calling up here for awhile now.  Did you not hear me?"

            "I'm sorry mom.  I…I guess I was dreaming and just…didn't hear you…I guess," Meg tried to explain, her voice sounding hoarse after just waking up.

            "Well hurry up and get dressed.  Breakfast is already on the table."  Helen patted Meg's thigh and rose up off the bed to leave.

            When her mother got to the door Meg called after her, "Mom?"

            Helen turned to her daughter.  "Yes?"

            Meg pinched her lips together, let out a _humph, and replied, "Never mind."_

            Helen nodded and rolled her eyes before she departed from the doorway.

            Meg rolled on her back laying spread eagle, her dream even now very fresh in her mind.  She could still see the vivid colors, hear the distinct sounds.

            "Soldier boy oh my little soldier boy," Meg sang, "I'll be true to—"  She stopped herself noticing what she was saying.  _I can't be true to Jimmy.  I'm with Luke! Meg scolded herself._

            She hopped out of bed and dressed.  Looking herself over in the mirror she thought, _I need to talk to Rox._  Then staring back at her gaze in the reflective glass she said, "I'm with Luke.  Stop thinking about Jimmy!"  She then darted out of the room to run downstairs and eat her breakfast that was quickly getting colder with each passing second.


	5. Chapter 5: Luke

Chapter 5: Luke

            "It was so real Rox."  Meg stood in front of the rows of records in Vinyl Crocodile records store.

            Roxanne's eyes were lit with excitement.  As Meg studied her face she recognized the look.  She knew that inside her head the wheels were turning.

            "Are you going to tell Luke about your dreams of Jimmy?"

            "No!" Meg answered at once.  Then the tone in her voice completely changed as she asked with uncertainty, "Should I?"  

            "Well if you two are going to have an open and honest relationship...," Roxanne shrugged as she trailed off.

            "Rox, do you really think I want to be with Jimmy?  Or…," Meg continued trying to come up with an explanation, "do you think I'm just making something out of nothing?"

            Roxanne stood beside her friend and wrapped her right arm around Meg's shoulders.  Patting Meg's left shoulder with her left hand, Roxanne stated, "Let's think about this."  Roxanne lifted her left hand to her mouth tapping it with her index finger and shifting her weight to her left leg.  Dropping her hand to her side and eyes widened, Roxanne turned to look Meg in the face.  "Didn't you say one of the lines from 'Soldier Boy' you remembered being sung was 'You were my first love/ And you'll be my last love'?"  Meg nodded wondering where her friend was going with this.  "Wasn't Jimmy your first real crush?"  Again Meg nodded not seeing how that was supposed to help or mean anything.  "Maybe the word 'love' is supposed to mean 'crush.'  That being the case, Jimmy was your first crush and he'll be your last.  Meaning…," Roxanne paused leaning towards Meg, eyes wide and her palms facing up at her waist.

            Meg still not getting it said, "Meaning…what?"

            Roxanne shifted her weight to her right leg this time in irritation.  "Meaning," she stressed, "that Luke is your guy.  Your young girl crushes and ideas of love ended when you met Luke.  Jimmy and everything he represented to you is gone, which was represented when he told you goodbye and you were left hugging nothing.  You've grown up Meg, matured.  The only guy you need is Luke."  With that Roxanne crossed her arms and gave a look to Meg that said, there you go.

            Meg smiled looking at her friend.  _Why am I so worked up about this anyway? she asked herself.  __It was just a dream, nothing more._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~__

            "I'm home!" Meg yelled into the house as she walked through the front door.  Hearing the clinking of piano keys, she walked into the living room. Around the corner sitting at the piano were Patty and Luke.  She leaned her head against the frame of the living room entrance and watched as Luke showed Patty where to place her fingers.

            "That's right.  There you go, Patty," Luke congratulated.  "Now you got it."

            Seeing that they were at a break, Meg spoke up.  "Hi Luke."

            Luke looked up from the piano to see Meg standing before him.  He swallowed, adjusted his glasses, and answered back calmly, "Hello Meg."

            Meg smiled.  "Are you about finished with your lesson Patty?"  Even though the question was directed towards her sister, Meg held the gaze that her boyfriend was returning.

            "I don't know, you'd have to ask Luke," answered Patty shifting her eyes from Meg to Luke and back again.

            "Uh, yeah…we can be done," spoke Luke his eyes locked and unwavering from Meg's.

            "Fine," Patty said bluntly getting up from the piano bench.  Stopping next to Meg on her way out, she looked at Luke then at Meg, rolled her eyes, and stomped up the stairs.

            Meg and Luke stayed in their positions for awhile smiling and gazing at one another.  Luke finally stood and broke the silence.

            "Meg," he said leaning in to softly kiss her right cheek.  He backed up just enough to be a few inches away from Meg's face.  He smiled back at her.

            _What was I worried about? thought Meg.  _I am head over heels for Luke.__

            Sounding as if he could hear her thoughts Luke said, "What?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "You're looking at me differently.  What is it?"

            "Nothing," Meg said as she slid her hand into his.  "I'm just glad you're here."

            Looking down at her gesture, he cupped his other hand over their interlocked fingers.  Grinning when he looked up, Luke said, "Meg…there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

            "Yes."

            "Well…I…could you…you know…are you free Friday night?"  Luke gulped and looked down at his feet.

            Meg smiled broadly at his obvious nervousness.  _Why is he so nervous?  "I'll have to ask my Dad, but I'm sure it'll be okay."_

            Luke glanced up a look of somewhat relief on his face.  "Okay, great.  See you Friday!" he said rushing for the door.  Quickly he turned back to Meg, grabbed her arm pulling him to her, kissed her lips, said, "Bye," and with a smile headed out the door.

            Meg giggled, shook her head, and walked to the kitchen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            That night at dinner Meg sat content her spirits higher than they'd been all week.  _Luke must have something special planned for Friday_, she reasoned.  _Why else would he be so nervous?  He's never nervous._

            "Meg, pass the potatoes please," Mr. Pryor broke her thoughts.  She reached for the bowl and handed it to her father.

            "So, Meg have you heard from Jimmy Riley yet?" asked Helen Pryor.

            Meg looked at her mother.  _Why would she bring that up now?  "No, not yet," Meg answered looking down at her plate._

            The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence except for a couple of outbursts from Will and Patty's bickering.  After Meg had helped clear the table she went to the living room finding her father sitting in a chair reading the paper.

            "Hey you two find a station and leave it there," Jack scolded Patty and Will who were once again flipping the channels to the program they wanted to watch.

            Mr. Pryor straightened his paper and began to read again.

            "Dad," Meg said standing beside her father wringing her hands.

            "What do you want Meg?" Jack asked not lifting his eyes from his paper.

            "Would it be okay if me and Luke—"

            "Luke and I," Patty corrected turning around from her spot on the floor to interrupt.  As she did, Will reached up and turned the channel.  "Will!  I don't want to watch that!" Patty hollered.

            "Hey!"  Jack threw his paper into the chair as he rose to his feet.  "Patty, Will, both of you to your rooms."

            "But Dad…," Patty began to whine.

            "Go Patty."

            Will and Patty got up off the floor sulking and slowly walked to the stairs.

            "See what you did?" Patty harshly whispered shoving Will a little.

            "I didn't do anything!" Will defended himself.

            "Hey, I don't want to hear anything come out of you two.  Now get to your rooms, quietly.  And Patty, don't push your brother."  Jack turned to Meg who hadn't moved from the spot where she was standing.  "What were you asking, Meg?"

            "Well, Luke asked me if we could do something Friday night.  And I was wondering—"

            "—if it was alright with me for you to go," Jack finished for his oldest daughter.  He breathed out a heavy sigh as Meg slightly nodded.  He looked at his daughter standing before him.  "Have you spoken to your mother?"  When Meg shook her head no, he continued, "I suppose it's okay…as long as you keep your curfew," Mr. Pryor added when he saw the smile come upon Meg's face.

            "Thanks Dad," Meg exclaimed running to give her father a hug.

            "You're welcome.  Now get out of here so I can finally read my paper."

            "Okay," Meg giggled.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of Jimmy

Chapter 6: Memories of Jimmy

            "Let's Dance!" announced Dick Clark.  At the sound of a steady drumbeat the bandstand dancers rushed off the bleachers, headed for the dance floor.  Among them were Roxanne and Meg who were already moving to the intoxicating beat.

_            "Hey baby won't you take a chance?/ Say that you'll let me have this dance?/ Well let's dance/ Let's dance/ We'll do the twist, the stomp, and mashed potato too/ Any old dance that you wanna do/ Well let's dance/ Let's dance,"_ the words came out over the speakers.

            The words hit Meg like a bitter, icy cold wind.

            "Meg, are you okay?" inquired Roxanne reaching out to touch Meg's shoulder.  "You look a little green."

            "This song…it was playing when Jimmy and I danced at the drive-in," Meg answered back.

            "Oh, oohhh," replied Roxanne.  She looked at her friend with concern.  Then she straightened and said sternly, "Meg you have to face this head on.  Just dance anyway.  Don't let it get to you."  Saying that, she turned around and began dancing with a tall, muscular, blond, brown-eyed boy.

            _C'mon Meg, she told herself.  _Just dance.__

            As she danced memories of that night at the drive-in came flooding back crashing into every corner of her mind.  Jimmy and her jumping out of the car, running to where the other teens were dancing.  The beach movie with the actors and actresses clothed in swim suits and beach gear dancing on the beach.  She felt the joy rising in her reminding her of all the fun she'd had.  How it reminded her of when she and Roxanne had danced with Jay and the Americans that one night with the headlights from cars to light their "dance floor."  Then Jimmy reaching down and lifting Meg up on the trunk of a car to dance beside him.

            _It was so much fun! she thought.  She and Jimmy did have fun together.  He was more than her dance partner; he was her friend.  Why else would she allowed him to call Luke her "Clark Kent boyfriend?"  She missed him.  She missed their fun times together._

            As the next song began to play, Meg continued to jog through her memories made with Jimmy.  Thinking about him she could almost picture him before her.  His glowing smile directed at her as they danced in front of the camera.  She thought of when she had hit him in the nose by accident at the theater causing it to bleed.  She had been so mortified!  _That's the same night Sam and I walked together_, she thought.  _Without Jimmy taking me on that date, Sam and I would have never started our friendship._  She chuckled to herself thinking again about Jimmy's bloody nose.  _It was quite funny now that I think about it!_

            Up in the booth Michael saw the sparkle in Meg's eyes.  _She's back_, he thought smiling.  

            Meg was snapped out of her trip down memory lane when she heard the song "He's So Fine" sung by The Chiffons playing.  This brought back the memory of when Jimmy drove her home from the drive-in.  He had kissed her that night.  He confessed his feelings about her, leaned over, and softly brushed her lips with his.  "…He's so fine/ Oh, yeah!/ Gotta be mine/ Oh, yeah!," had overflowed her mind with the touch of his tender kiss.  She sensed his emotion behind it.  His warm breath tickling her upper lip before their lips had connected.  Then the passion pouring from him over to her.  Yet, she didn't want him; she wanted Luke.  She listened to the words being sung, "He's a soft spoken guy/ Also seems kind of shy," grinning.  The song really did describe Jimmy to a "T."

            Meg sighed.  It wasn't long after that date Jimmy had decided to join the Marines.  And before she knew it, he was gone.  Now their friendship relied on the letters she received from him every two weeks.  _Well…used to, she corrected herself climbing up the bleachers to her seat._

            She didn't hear the announcement of the singer who was greeted by the dancers with hollers and excessive applause.  She was staring at the place where Jimmy used to sit.  _Where are you, Jimmy? she asked although she knew there would be no response.  _Why haven't you written?_ _


	7. Chapter 7: Peace

Chapter 7: Peace

            "Oh look!  Here comes Michael!  How do I look?"  Roxanne started to smooth her hair and get all giddy at the site of the American Bandstand producer walking towards her and Meg.  Meg raised her eyebrows and giggled.  She had never seen a guy get Roxanne more flustered than Michael Brooks.

            "Hello girls," Michael greeted.  He pushed his eyebrows together and gave Roxanne a glance of confusion as she stood flashing him a big goofy grin.  Shaking his head he turned to Meg and said, "Meg I see you were in better spirits today."

            Meg glanced down at her feet and sheepishly replied, "Yeah."

            "Did you hear from Jimmy?" questioned Michael.

            Meg lifted her eyes back up to meet Michael's.  "No, not yet," she said as Michael pushed out his lips and shook his head.  "I've decided that when he writes, he writes.  Until then, I'll continue to pray for him to have a safe, quick return home," Meg said.

            Slapping Meg on her right shoulder and squeezing gently Michael said, "He's in all our prayers Meg."  Giving a quick wave and saying, "Girls," Michael turned and walked down the hallway.

            "So I'm coming over tonight for dinner right?" asked Roxanne after Michael had disappeared around the corner.

            "Yeah," Meg answered being snapped out of a daze.  "But I want to make one stop before we go home, okay?"  Meg turned to see her friend nodding in agreement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            "You want me to go in with you?" asked Roxanne as they stood at the top of the steps that led to the giant doors.

            "No, I think I need to do this alone."

            Roxanne nodded saying, "I'll be waiting here on the steps."

            Receiving a hug from her best friend, Meg opened the door that creaked an unusual welcome.  The large, shadowed room enveloped Meg as she walked down the aisle.  The front of the building was lit up with dozens of slender white candles, some aflame, others not.  Meg reached out grabbing one that was steadily burning causing the tiny flames around it to shake from her movement.  Lighting an unlit candle and placing the one in her hand back in its place, Meg kneeled in front of the recent burning candle.

            Tracing a cross from her forehead to her shoulder Meg then bowed her head.  _God,_ she prayed.  _I haven't heard from Jimmy in a long time.  I don't know where he is or what he's been doing.  It has made me worried.  I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner.  Mom always says that if you want to have peace, go to the peacemaker.  I just ask that you keep Jimmy safe wherever he may be.  Let him know that he's not alone.  Lifting her eyes to look at the strong flame burning before her eyes she said, "Thank you," and traced a cross once again, a true smile spreading over her face._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            "Patty stop pestering your brother!  I'm not going to ask you again!"  Meg heard as she and Roxanne walked in the front door of the Pryor household.

            "Meg?  Is that you?"  Helen walked into the foyer wiping her hands on a dish towel.  "Oh, hi Roxanne," she said noticing Meg's brunette friend.  "I'm glad you're home!"  Helen's eyes shone with excitement and a bright grin parted her lips.

            "What is it Mom?"  Meg looked at her mother suspiciously wondering what was going on.

            "Well…" Helen trailed off walking half skipping over to the table where the phone sat.  Picking up an envelope she clutched it in her hands like it was a one hundred dollar bill.  "Here," she burst out almost throwing it to her daughter.

            Meg froze.  She stood and stared at the off-white, wrinkled envelope that was waving in her mother's outstretched hand.

            "Meg?  Well, open it!" Helen instructed.

            Still not moving Roxanne gave her frozen friend a gentle shove saying, "Go on Meg."

            Meg grasped the envelope flipping it to see the return address.  _Nothing,_ she thought disappointed.  Turning it over she tore the envelope open, reached in and slid the folded paper that was resting inside out of its shell.  _Well here goes nothing, she thought unfolding._


	8. Chapter 8: Interruptions

Chapter 8: Interruptions

            Meg sniffed smelling the strong odor of something burning.

            Helen caught the same whiff that Meg got.  "My casserole!" she screamed making a beeline for the kitchen.

            Meg and Roxanne were quick to follow.  Helen opened the oven to release a billow of dark gray smoke.  She grabbed a potholder to wave it away from her face.  Helen and the girls started coughing.  Meg could feel her eyes begin to water and sting from the cloud hovering over the kitchen.

            "What happened?" asked a wide eyed Patty who ran into the room.

            "Get back Patty," warned Helen between coughs.  Pointing to Meg and Roxanne she directed, "Girls, open the door and windows.  Let's try to get this out."

            Obeying, Meg found her way to the door.  But before she could turn the knob to open it, it flew open revealing her father on the other side.

            "Helen what the?" he asked walking in the room past Meg.  

            "I'm sorry Jack.  I guess I left the casserole in the oven too long."

            "You guess?" he asked his temper apparently rising.

            "Now Jack—"

            "What are we going to have for dinner?  Did you ruin the oven?  What if—"

            "Jack!  I got it taken care of," Helen said calmly resting her hands on her seething husband's chest.  "I'll get it cleaned up.  I have some extra sandwich meat that we can make sandwiches with for dinner.  I got it under control.  Now go wash up and meet us in the dining room when you're done."

            Jack reluctantly consented still steaming.

            "Meg, would you please get out the meat and bread?  Roxanne you can help her start making the sandwiches.  I'm going to assess the damage to the oven," Helen ordered trying to get a hold of herself.

            The sandwiches made, smoke cleared, and burnt casserole disposed of, the Pryor family gathered around the table.  Meg clutched the letter she had been interrupted from reading during all of the chaos.  She pulled it out of the safety of her skirt pocket and laid it unfolded on the table.

            "Meg put that away while we're at the table," snapped Jack noticing the papers next to his daughter's plate.

            Helen raised her head, eyes full of curiosity as Meg spoke out in protest, "But Dad, you don't understand—"

            "I understand it's dinner time, not reading time," countered her father then took an aggressive bite from his sandwich.

            Seeing Meg sink in her chair with disappointment, Helen stuck up for her daughter, "Jack."

            "What Helen?"

            "She's been expecting that letter for a long time now.  Why don't you let her read—"

            "Mom it's okay," piped up Meg.  She could see where this would lead.

            Ignoring his daughter, Jack spoke over Meg's response to his wife across the table from him.  "Helen, we don't allow Patty to read at the table.  Do you expect me to change the rules for Meg?  She's got to understand that the rules are the same for everyone else and her."

            "It's just this one time, Jack.  It won't hurt none," Helen's voice raising in irritation as she put down her sandwich.

            Jack was now fuming.

            "Jack, I just don't think it's fair, that's all."  Helen shook her head and rested her forehead on her hands staring at her plate.

            "She can read it after we're finished eating, Helen."

            "That's fine, Mom; I can wait," Meg offered.  She looked back and forth from her mother to her father.  _Man,_ she thought_.  They're fighting a lot lately.  I wish J.J. had never joined the Marines.  I wish Jimmy would have never joined the Marines._

            Finally, after dinner was finished being ate and the table cleared, Meg sat down on her bed with Roxanne to read her letter.

            "So, you have to read it aloud so I know everything," excitedly blurted Roxanne.

            "Alright, I promise," Meg teased in a sarcastic tone.  _She's almost more excited than I am._  "Here goes," she said as she began to read: "_Dearest Meg—"_

            Quickly she turned her head at the sound of giggles.  Standing in the doorway stood her spying sister.

            "Dearest Meg," repeated Patty dramatically before going off in a roar of laughter.

            "Patty, get out!" yelled Meg.  When that didn't produce a result she added, "Mom!  Patty won't leave my room!"

            "Patty!" the girls heard faintly from downstairs.  "Give your sister some privacy!"

            Patty stuck out her tongue at Meg crossing her arms and stomped out of the room.

            "Now where were we?  Oh, I believe we just left off with, dearest Meg," said Roxanne eager for Meg to continue.

            Meg inhaled and exhaled loudly going on to read the rest of her letter.  


	9. Chapter 9: The Letter

Chapter 9: The Letter

            "Dearest Meg," Meg said reading her letter.  She knew for sure this was from Jimmy.  He always started out his letters to her with that.

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah," jabbered Roxanne interrupting Meg.  "You've read that already.  Get to the good stuff."  She then crossed her legs, rested her elbow on her leg which propped up her chin and leaned forward intently ready to listen to all of the juicy details Meg was about to read.

            Meg smiled and her eyes lit up.  _She looks like a little kid ready for a bedtime story.  "Well if people would stop interrupting me I'd already have this read through five times," Meg teased waving the letter in her hand._

            "Whatever, READ!" Roxanne stressed growing impatient.

            Giving in, Meg began reading.  "Dearest Meg," she repeated for the umpteenth time and then stopping to look up and study Roxanne's reaction which turned out to be a roll of the eyes.

            "I hope this letter finds you well.  We've been having problems getting and sending our mail."

            "See?  You worried about nothing!" exclaimed Roxanne throwing her hands up in the air.

            "Rox!" Meg said through clenched teeth.

            "Sorry!" Roxanne said sinking back.

            Meg breathed out heavily and continued.  "But enough about that.  

            "I've been thinking about you so much.  I miss you.  I miss seeing those gorgeous, sparkling blue eyes.  I miss that smile that always made my stomach flutter and my heart skip a beat.  I miss the shiver that ran through my body with the touch of your hand.  I miss the way you felt when I held you in my arms while dancing to a slow song.  I miss the smell of your soft, golden hair when I rested my jaw against your head while dancing, and the way it fit just perfect.  Goodness, Meg, I just miss you.  Everything about you.

            "I know I'm digging myself in really deep here, but I can't help it.  I, well, I just miss you.

            "Along with thinking about you and picturing you in my mind, I've thought a lot about our times together.  Remember when we first met?  On Bandstand?  I thought you were going to pee your panties the way you looked when I asked you to dance!  And then I knew you were for sure nervous when you rambled out your name, Meg Pryor from East Catholic.  I loved teasing you with that afterwards.  A little nickname for you shared just between us.

            "Remember our first date?  To be honest, I didn't want to go with you.  I was only doing it because Michael Brooks told me he wanted you to be my dance partner.  But when I saw you that night when I picked you up at your house and how excited you were, I knew I was getting myself into something.  And boy did I ever!  I got myself right into your arm!  I honestly have to say that will always be my most memorable date, ever.  I was so angry at you!  I wanted payback.  So I think I was a little awful to you when I let you know about why I'd asked you on a date.  I'm sorry, I was so sore about that.  But how could I stay mad at you?  I definitely grew out of that.  It took a little time, but I, well I got over it.

            "Then our first official dance as a couple.  Why they picked 'Rhythm of the Falling Rain' I'll never know.  Sure it's got a great sound to slow dance to, don't get me wrong.  It's just it talks about lost love.  What a downer!  I guess in some strange way it put a curse on us.  You know, that we would never in reality be together.  We'll only be together in the dream world of Bandstand couples.

            "Anyways, then do you remember our first kiss?  Again, on Bandstand.  We danced.  Then under the mistletoe we shared our first kiss.  That's when I realized I, well I wanted to do everything I could to be with Meg.  My feelings had been growing for you and I wanted to make you my girl, for real.  I wanted to really kiss you after that.  To take you into my arms and give you a deep, romantic, felt to the tips of your toes kind of kiss.  But I couldn't.  Your heart was with Clark Kent.  I'm embarrassed to say that I loved watching him cringe in jealousy at the record store seeing you with me.  

            "I almost had myself believing you and I could become a true couple.  But the way you looked at him, I could never break that.  I tried, good golly, I tried.  I asked you to the drive-in.  I told you how I felt about you.  It was all true Meg.  I even tried kissing you, but even that didn't work.  I felt that kiss to the tips of my toes.  But I could tell you didn't.  That kiss was one-sided and there was nothing I could do about it.

            "My last day on Bandstand all I wanted to do was dance with you.  To hold you in my arms one last time.  To be able to think about what could be.  Meg that dance gave me hope about us.  It wasn't on television in the dream world we had lived in together.  It was after the show.  Just you and me.  Instead of hearing the curse from The Cascades on the speakers, I heard 'Baby It's You' by The Shirelles giving me hope.

            "Meg I've rambled on and on in this letter when I've only had one thing on my mind to say.  I love you Meg.  I love you!  I really do.  I love you.  I know you're with Luke.  Wow I said his name.  I know you're with Luke, but I ask you Meg if there's any chance for me to be your guy wait for me.  

            "I'll be waiting for you.  That's all I can hold onto.  The hope of us being together will be the only thing to get me through this hell hole I've gotten myself into by joining the Marines.  I'm sorry for cursing Meg, but it's the truth.  I didn't know what I was doing when I joined.  I'm going.  I'm going to Vietnam.  I'm going to war.

            "I need to have the hope of holding you in my arms again dancing with you to keep me going.  And when I get back who knows?  We might be dancing in the movies.  But if I could dance with you without a camera watching our every move, that would make me just as happy.  Because I love you Meg, I'd be happy just being with you.  

            "Wait for me Meg.  Save a piece of your heart for me.  When I get back I may get lucky to get all of it.  Please, wait for me.  I love you, Jimmy."

            Meg sat stunned gawking at the letter seized in her hand.

            "Wow," stated Roxanne causing a shocked Meg to look up and meet her friend's equally shocked stare.


	10. Chapter 10: Restless Night

Chapter 10: Restless Night

            "You can say that again," Meg said finally gathering herself to be able to speak.

            They sat there in silence with their thoughts trying to take in all of the content from Jimmy's letter.  Before they were ready to discuss it between them they unfortunately were interrupted from their thoughts.

            "Roxanne, Jack's waiting for you downstairs to take you home," Helen spoke softly at Meg's door.

            "Okay," Roxanne said like a robot rising and obeying with no question or protest.

            "Bye Rox," Meg said in quite the same tone.

            "See ya," said Roxanne before leaving the room.

            Helen was giving each of them quizzical looks during all of this.  Instead of following Roxanne downstairs she walked over to Meg.

            "Meg did you read your letter?" she asked knowing full well that she had.  When Meg's response was only a blank stare, Helen asked, "Meg is everything okay?  Nothing happened to Jimmy did it?  Do you want to talk about it?"

            Meg broke away from her stare off into nothingness and turned to her mother now sitting next to her with her hand on Meg's forearm.  Instantly feeling the touch of her mother's soft, cool hand after being so numb, Meg looked down at the gesture then back up into her mother's concerned eyes.

            "I'm okay," Meg said with no emotion in her voice.  "I'd just like to go to bed."

            "Okay if you're sure," Helen said getting up after her daughter rose to lay her letter on her nightstand.  Backing out of the room slowly, Helen eyed her daughter wondering what could have been in that letter to make her daughter act so spacey.  She finally disappeared, but popping her head back in to say, "'Night Meg," to the lump under the covers.

            Meg lay in bed with her eyes wide open.  She didn't even blink when her mother turned out the lights.  There were so many thoughts swirling around in her head she couldn't sort through them all.

            _This is serious, she thought.  _Even Rox was speechless.  It takes a lot to get Rox speechless.  Jimmy loves me!  Jimmy loves me?  How could he love me?  What am I going to do?  __

_            I'm with Luke.  I'm happy with Luke.  But…we do have our tendencies to fight a lot.  What am I talking about?  Jimmy isn't even here!  I can't break things off with Luke just because Jimmy says he loves me and he's not even here._

_            But he says he loves me.  Does he really love me or is he just saying that?  Augh!  I'm so confused!  I need to talk to Rox.  I need to get this straightened out before I see Luke._

_            Luke!  Oh no!  Tomorrow's Friday!  My date with Luke!_  Meg slapped her forehead with the palms of her hands.  _What am I gonna do?_

            Meg continued her back and forth banter until exhaustion at long last set in and she fell asleep.  She awoke with a jerk when she heard her mother's voice calling her to wake up.  She sat up rubbing her temple with the tips of her fingers.  Her mind was a jumble of questions, visions of Jimmy and Luke, and bits and pieces of songs.  Two songs in particular: one going, "_Rain, won't you tell her that I love her so/ _Please ask the sun to set her heart aglow_/ _Rain in her heart and let the love we know start to grow_," and the other, "_It doesn't matter what they say_/ _I'm gonna love you any old way_/ _What can I do when it's true_/ _Don't want nobody_/ _'Cause baby it's you_."  _

            She lay back down wanting everything to go away, hoping the letter had just been a wild, crazy dream.

            "Meg?" came a voice causing Meg to rise up on her elbows.  The voice turned out to be a stern looking Helen Pryor.  "Meg, you need to get up.  Oh, and be sure to wear something warm.  It's cold and rainy outside."

            Helen left when she saw her daughter get up and start to gather her clothes to wear for the day.  

In her hustle and bustle to get around Meg noticed the letter sitting atop of her nightstand.  _Well there goes the theory of it being a dream,_ she thought.  Looking out the window she saw the steady pour of rain.

"_Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain/ __Pitter patter, pitter patter/ _Whoa-whoa-oh listen_," she thought watching a raindrop trickle and roll down making its track along the length of the window._


	11. Chapter 11: Disaster Date

Chapter 11: Disaster Date

            Meg was anxious.  Inside she was like a giant firecracker.  She had so much built up and shut up inside her with just the right spark she could blow any second shooting up so high, bursting out so wide, and making the loudest noise anyone had ever heard.  The letter from Jimmy had her confused to the fullest.  She had so many different ideas packed in her head she could barely think straight to do even the simplest tasks.

            All day the only thing she had wanted to do was talk to Roxanne.  Yet unfortunately she had done everything but.  She called Roxanne, no answer.  She waited for her at the stage door at Bandstand, no show.  She was worried.  As bad as she felt about the bombshell that fell on them last night, she knew Roxanne had to be feeling even worse dying with curiosity to find out what Meg was going to do.

            She stood in front of her mirror wringing her hands and studying her outfit she'd picked out.  It was a white thin pink-striped sundress with a light pink sweater with the top clear button buttoned to cover her bare shoulders.  Her mother had convinced her it was a good match saying she looked nice in pink; it brought out her rosy cheeks.  Normally she would ask Roxanne for advice, but with her not around her mother had to do.  Her hair was pulled half-way up with some golden ringlets framing her face.  Her mom said it brought more attention to her beautiful blue eyes.

            She didn't even feel like going out with Luke tonight.  There was too much on her plate right now.  But she couldn't cancel on him.  He had been so excited about this when he'd asked her.

            "Meg, Luke's here."  Meg broke away from her gaze and saw her youngest brother Will standing at her door.  "Wow, you look real pretty Meg," he gawked.

            "Thanks Will," Meg giggled and grinned.  "Would you escort me down the stairs?" she asked reaching for his hand.

            He nodded eagerly and with a giant smile slowly led her down each step.

            Luke was waiting at the bottom.  Hearing the stairs creak, he looked up.  _Wow!  Meg's a vision, he thought.  Meg's eyes sparkled and her bright smile lit up her face watching her little escort.  Luke stood with his hands deep in his pants' pockets his eyes smiling._

            "Thanks Will."

            "You're welcome," Will said letting go of Meg's hand and hopping into the living room.

            Meg turned around from watching her brother leave to see Luke standing patiently.

            "Meg, you look…" Luke said nodding his head in astonishment.

            Meg just smiled.  "Are you ready to go?"

            "Uh, yeah.  Here let me…uh," Luke stumbled opening the front door for Meg to walk out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            "What are we doing here?" Meg questioned when Luke parked the car at the Vinyl Crocodile.

            "You'll see," said a very secretive Luke as he hopped out of the car and ran around the front to open Meg's door.

            He reached out for her hand and Meg slid her's into his giving him a curious look.  He pulled her over to the locked door.  Dropping her hand he put his key into the keyhole, turned the knob, and swung open the door.

            Stretching out his arms he said, "After you."

            With his left hand he touched the small of her back guiding her inside.  Quickly turning around he shut the door.  Going back to Meg's side, he slipped his hand into her's and pulled her farther into the store.  

            The store was dark except for a faint light coming from somewhere.  Meg soon found out where it came from when Luke walked her into the listening booth.  On the floor were a blanket and two burning red candles.

            Grabbing her other hand Luke instructed, "Here, have a seat," while helping her down to the floor.

            Luke then climbed over to sit opposite of her.  Opening a picnic basket he pulled out triangle-shaped sandwiches and placed them on napkins.  He then handed Meg one and laid his in front of him.  Reaching back inside, he brought out cheese, carrot, and celery sticks that were arranged on a plate.

            "Go ahead.  Eat up," Luke directed.

            They ate in silence: Luke too nervous to speak, Meg with too much on her mind to.  After they were full, Luke got up and walked over to the record player.  Soon after putting on the record he went over to Meg reaching out to help her up.  As she rose off her spot on the floor, she recognized the song and forced a smile towards Luke.

            "Out of My Head," said Luke as he took Meg into his arms.

            "Our song," Meg and Luke said simultaneously.

            Meg giggled and looked down at her feet.  Luke placed his right index finger under her chin lifting her head to close the distance between their lips.  Luke had kissed her like this many times before.  This time it felt different though.  She heard the music but didn't feel the music.  Luke pulled her even closer their bodies pressing together.  As Meg continued kissing Luke, she thought, _Meg the only reason you're not getting into Luke is because your mind is stuck on Jimmy.  Think about Luke.  Luke, Luke, Luke…_

            Luke broke away for a second and started kissing a line of kisses along Meg's cheek.  Coming to her ear he whispered, "I love you."  He leaned back and looked into Meg's surprised face.  Before Meg could give a response, Luke's glowing face dove in once more to give Meg a passionately deep kiss.

            Meg's head started to spin.  _This can't be happening!  Not now! she thought as she pushed herself off Luke's chest._

            "Luke…I…," Meg stammered trying to find the right words.  

            "Meg what's wrong?  Is it what I said?  'Cause I mean it.  I really do," he told her.  When he tried to pull her close again she turned her head, pushed away, and walked around him with her arms crossed.

             He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her pressing his chest to her back.  Leaning forward he kissed her cheek and asked, "Meg?"

            Meg leaned her head back to rest on his left shoulder feeling the comfort in his arms_.  I have to tell him about Jimmy.  It's not fair to him if I don't.  No, I can't; it will hurt him too much, she battled inside._

            Breaking away again from Luke's arms, she turned and looked him in the eye.  _I can't do it!  Yes, you can.  Just say it already._  "Luke, we need to talk," she managed to get out.

            A worried expression crossed Luke's face.  _Oh no, she thinks we're moving too fast.  I knew it was too soon to tell her I loved her!  Luke had his own battle going on inside._

            "Luke," Meg tore away from his gaze, "I'm confused."

            "About what?"  Luke didn't know where she was going with this.

            "Well, you see…uh well," she took a deep breath trying to steady herself.  "You know that Jimmy has been sending me letters?  Well I got one and it had some shocking news.  He…he – Jimmy that is – he wrote that he…uh…loved me."  _There I said it._

            Meg studied Luke's unwavering gaze.

            "So?" Luke answered.  When Meg just stood there continuing to wring her hands and shift her weight back and forth from foot to foot, Luke went on.  "What are you confused about?  Do you have feelings for Jimmy?  You're confused because I said I love you?  What?"

            Luke rambled on and on with questions getting redder and redder in the face with each one.  Meg couldn't take it anymore.

            "I don't know!" she yelled over his rising voice.

            "C'mon Meg, what is it?"

            "I don't know!" she repeated.  "I need some time."

            "You need time?" Luke began to get defensive.  "This is great.  Why do you need time?"

            "Luke, I need some time to think.  I have a lot on my plate right now.  I'm not sure about all of this.  I need time to come to a firm decision on where I stand."

            "How can you say that Meg?!?  This is a great time to find this out.  Right after you tell your girlfriend you love her she tells you she's not sure about your relationship!"

            "Luke, please," Meg attempted to calm him down tears building up ready to fall any minute.

            "Let's go, Meg.  I think I need to take you home," Luke spun around and stormed out of the room.

            Meg's bottom lip began to quiver.  _How could I do this to him? she beat herself up inside.  _I should have kept my mouth shut.  I need to talk to Rox before anything else happens and things get too much out of hand.__

            Meg walked out of the store and let herself into Luke's car.  Luke slammed the door shut when he got in.  He gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.  Meg stared out her side of the window thinking, _What__ have I done?_


	12. Chapter 12: To Know

Chapter 12: To Know  
  
"It should have been a romantic, magical night," finished Meg, "but I ruined it." She dropped her head in despair as once again the tears began to flow.  
  
"You should have never told him about Jimmy," reasoned Roxanne. "At least not that night or in that way."  
  
"Rox I couldn't help it. I had to get it out of me. It was pounding to get out and I just let it go."  
  
"It's all my dad's fault. If he hadn't shown up out of the blue again you would have already told me everything then you wouldn't have felt so pressured to tell Luke and none of this would have happened," Roxanne vented.  
  
Meg looked up and smiled at her friend. It had been three days since her date with Luke. She hadn't heard from him since. This was the first she had spoken with Roxanne too. Roxanne's dad had shown up Friday morning and kind of kidnapped her for the weekend. That's why Meg wasn't able to get a hold of her. So Meg had basically locked herself up in her room all weekend, her thoughts confusing her more and more as she tried to sort through the surprising and disturbing events of the past few days.  
  
"Okay, let's figure this out," spoke up Roxanne. "You have learned recently that two guys," Roxanne lifted up her right index and middle fingers stressing the word two, "two guys are in love with you. The question is, do you love them? Do you love both? Do you love one? If so which one? We need to sort out your true, deepest feelings for Jimmy and for Luke. We need to find out which one you are meant to be with."  
  
Meg pursed her lips together. Isn't that what she had tried to figure out all weekend? Every road she had started down only led to more confusion and chaos.  
  
After hours of answering Roxanne's penetrating questions Meg felt better to have gotten some feelings out in the open, but didn't feel like anything had been accomplished.  
  
"Okay, so I think I'm just as confused about all of this as you are," Roxanne leaned her head back on Meg's bed headboard sounding completely disappointed.  
  
They both sat in silence deep in their own thoughts. Meg began to feel suffocated. Needing some noise she scooted off her bed and switched on the radio. "I love you so/ I'll be true to you," blared from out of the speaker. Meg walked back over to her bed laying down this time. "Take my love with you/ To any port of foreign shore/ Darling you must feel for sure/ I'll be true to you," the words sunk into Meg's head reminding her of her dream about Jimmy dressed in uniform at the train station.  
  
Meg groaned as she thought, This is never gonna go away!  
  
Roxanne, who had made the connection as well, sat straight up as quick as lightning. "Meg," she said excitedly. "I think I've come up with a perfect solution! You need to stay with Luke. C'mon we're going to the record store."  
  
"Roxanne, what if he doesn't talk to me. And what are you thinking? What's going on?" Meg continued to ask questions as Roxanne grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the house.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meg sat watching television with Will in the living room later that evening. Although her eyes were glued to the set, her mind was still reeling with all of the happenings from earlier.  
  
Roxanne had more or less become a mediator slash lawyer when they confronted Luke at the record store.  
  
"I'm sorry Meg, but I don't think you're completely in this relationship," Luke's words had stabbed Meg. "You being confused about your feelings for Jimmy tells me that you don't feel for me as I do for you." Now the knife that had stabbed her sliced her to pieces.  
  
"Luke, she was just shocked by Jimmy's letter. I mean even I was shocked. It was something totally unexpected. Then for you to say you loved her too, it was too much shock. She's had time for the shock to melt away. She knows she wants and needs to be with you," rambled Roxanne in defense of Meg.  
  
"Can Meg not speak for herself? Roxanne this has nothing to do with you," Luke had replied picking up a stack of records to put in the bins for sale.  
  
"Luke, it's true, all of what Roxanne said. I want to be with you not Jimmy. You should know that by now."  
  
"I'm not convinced Meg."  
  
"I'll prove it. Tell me what to do, anything."  
  
"Stop all contact with Jimmy. Throw away his letters. Don't write him. When he comes back have nothing to do with him." Luke had looked at Meg with such seriousness in his eyes. All Meg could do was stare back at him. With no response from her, Luke asked them to leave.  
  
Meg blinked away the tears that were gathering in her eyes. How can I just cut Jimmy out of my life completely?  
  
"Meg sweetie."  
  
Meg jumped startled by the figure standing in front of her. Seeing her mother she said, "You scared me."  
  
Sitting next to her daughter on the couch Helen began, "Meg, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing Mom."  
  
"Meg," Helen cocked her eyebrows knowing full well that something had been bothering Meg for some time now. "Something's wrong and you're going to tell me and not lie to me again."  
  
Meg sighed. There was no getting by her mother this time. So she started from the beginning with the letter and explained everything following.  
  
"I don't know what to do Mom. I think I love Luke too, but I keep thinking about Jimmy. I just want to be friends with him. But if I go with Luke I can't even have that."  
  
"You're not in love with Luke. When you're in love you won't think - you'll know. If Luke can't accept your friendship with Jimmy then you're better off without him. As far as searching out your feelings for the both of them, it's just going to take time."  
  
"But Mom how do I know when I love someone?"  
  
Helen pursed her lips into a crooked line and looked deeply into her daughter's eyes. "You just know." With that, Helen rose from the couch and walked out of the room leaving Meg with her thoughts again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She's gone again, thought Michael as the show closed to an end. Meg had been even more out of it than before.  
  
As everyone scattered to leave the station, Michael caught Meg before she scurried out of sight.  
  
"Meg, you weren't yourself again today. What's up?"  
  
Meg felt the concern in Michael's voice but didn't want to get into the whole thing again as she had done the day before. So she only asked him one question.  
  
"Michael, how do you know you're in love?"  
  
Michael, caught off guard, jerked his head back with a look of not understanding. When Meg didn't say anything more and just stood there waiting for an answer, he scrunched his forehead in serious thought.  
  
"Well.Meg.I'd have to say you just know. You don't think about it, you just know." Heaving out a sigh of relief, Michael then asked, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Meg didn't hear his question though. She was focused on his answer to her's. He said the same as Mom. How do I know? I guess if you have to ask that you don't know. I do know I'm not in love with Jimmy. I feel too much for Luke. Meg continued thinking on while she walked off from a wondering Michael. 


	13. Chapter 13: Dad's Advice

Chapter 13: Dad's Advice  
  
Meg sat straight up in her bed her eyes wide but seeing nothing but pitch blackness. Breathing heavily she wiped the accumulating beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She slowly eased herself back down laying her head on her soft pillow and burying her body back under the safety of her covers. By now her eyes were adjusting to the darkness and she could make out a few objects in her room. A sudden obnoxiously startling noise came from the floor causing Meg to jump. Rolling to the edge of the bed she saw a lump on the floor which again made the noise. Meg half-smiled still too shocked to smile all the way.  
  
"Rox," whispered Meg as she leaned down to shake the mass on the floor. "Rox!"  
  
"Wha...What?" Roxanne rolled over rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"You're snoring again." Now Meg smiled larger all fear gone.  
  
"You woke me up to tell me that?" huffed Roxanne rolling back over and punching her pillow to shape it better for her head.  
  
"I had that dream again...with Jimmy," Meg said enticing Roxanne to stay awake.  
  
"So...go back to sleep!" Roxanne obviously irritated stayed in her spot not seeming one bit interested in Meg's repeating dream.  
  
Meg ignoring her drowsy friend went on, "Except this time he didn't kiss my head. He...he kissed me on the lips. It was unlike any other kiss I've ever had. It was like he didn't want to let me go, like he wanted to stay with me like that forever. He turned to leave and I flung my arms around him tightly begging him not to go. Why would I do that?"  
  
Meg was answered by a thunderously extensive snore. Ignoring it she went on. "Then he cupped my face in his hands and said, 'Promise to write? I'll be back before you know it.' Leaning down he kissed me one more time. I can still feel the feeling I had in my stomach when he kissed me that second time – sadness but excitement at the same time. I realized I was crying when he wiped away the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. Then he smiled that incredible smile that always makes me melt, turned and disappeared. I'm left standing alone with nothing but the breeze blowing through my hair."  
  
Another snore from the sleeping heap on the floor that was Roxanne tore Meg away from her dream again. Rolling onto her back and letting out a heavy sigh, Meg spoke out into the darkness, "What does it mean?"  
  
Having all morning to think about her dream Meg realized what needed to be done.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I can be more persuasive than you..."  
  
"No thanks, Rox. I got to do this on my own," Meg assured her friend.  
  
While they dressed for the day Roxanne asked about what Meg had wanted during the night. Meg explained everything to her friend who had fallen asleep during the entire first description. Meg had made her mind up and decided to give her ultimatum. Now standing outside of the Vinyl Crocodile, a wave of fear swept over her.  
  
Why am I doing this again? a weak Meg thought. No, she encouraged herself, don't chicken out. You have to do this. Sticking her chin in the air and a look of confidence spread across her face, Meg opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Meg, sit up straight while you're at the table," said a stern Jack Pryor.  
  
"Sorry, Dad, I didn't realize." Meg sat up straight picking up her fork and playing at the peas and carrots on her plate.  
  
Surprised and taken back by his daughter's lack of protest, Jack gazed with concern towards Meg then turned to face his wife Helen across the table. She widened her eyes and scrunched up her lips answering that she didn't know what was going on. Before either of them could speak, Meg asked to be excused from the table.  
  
Dumbfounded Jack replied, "You're excused."  
  
"Thank you," answered a monotone Meg, no expression on her face. With that she stood and climbed the stairs to her room.  
  
"You don't know of anything, Helen?" asked a disturbed Jack.  
  
Shaking her head no, Helen replied to her husband, "I'll talk to her," picking up her plate to clear the table.  
  
Rising from his own seat, Jack answered, "No, I'll do it."  
  
A bit of a baffled look on her face, Helen went on clearing the table and instructed Patty and Will to do the same.  
  
"Why do I have to clear the table? Meg doesn't have to," Patty crossing her arms across her chest complained disappointingly.  
  
"Meg is talking with your father. Now I don't want to hear anymore out of you. Help your brother bring the rest of the dishes to the kitchen." With that Helen turned into the next room with her hands full of a stack of dishes.  
  
After changing out of his work suit and tie and into his NAVY sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, Jack lightly knocked on his eldest daughter's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Jack gently opened the door popping his head inside the crack. "Get your clothes changed and meet me in the garage," he directed Meg boomingly. Watching his daughter obediently walk to her dresser and pull out a pair of old jeans, Jack closed the door quizzically. Scratching his head he made his way down the stairs. On his way down, Helen was making her way up.  
  
"I thought you were going to talk to her."  
  
"I am. She's coming to the garage."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Both turned their gaze from each other to the top of the stairs where Meg stood.  
  
"Come to the garage, we'll discuss it there," Jack told her. Meg followed her father down the stairs, out of the house, and into the garage.  
  
Tools, metal and wood scraps, and oil caked rags lay littered everywhere. Jack began sorting through the scraps separating them into two different piles. Never looking up from his work, Jack ordered Meg to gather up the rags. "Here, you can put them in this bucket," Jack said handing her a rusty pail. With no protest, Meg did as she was told. Extremely confused by Meg's melancholy attitude, he could hold it in no longer. "What's going on Meg?"  
  
Meg immediately stopped her busy work. She slowly raised her head and turned to face her father. For some reason she couldn't explain, she spilled her guts. Everything that had happened with her the last few days, including the events of the day – the dream of Jimmy early in the morning and when she went to see Luke, all ran out of her.  
  
"I broke up with Luke for good," Meg ended.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Jack asked trying to figure out Meg's feelings on it all.  
  
"Well I can't be with someone who tries to control who my friends are...right?"  
  
Jack nodded his head going back to his sorting.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Meg demanded of her father with her hands on her hips and face contorted angrily as she looked at his back.  
  
Jack smiled to himself. Well she's back, he thought. He turned to face his daughter seeing the look on her face and the way she stood. Yup, she's back. "You want to know my opinion?"  
  
Meg moved her hands from her hips and crossed her arms shifting her weight from her right leg to the left. Uh-oh, here it comes, she thought.  
  
"That Luke guy showed how immature he is, telling you what to do when he doesn't even have a right to. That's up to your mother and me right now." Before Meg could talk back on that comment he hurriedly went on. "As for this Jimmy fellow, I know what he's feeling. I know what it's like being away from home, fighting a war, and spending all your time with young men. You get lonesome for female company. Sometimes a letter from home helps. Especially if that letter happens to be from a girl you care about." Jack studied his daughter's reaction as she bowed her head in thought.  
  
"Write him Meg," Jack said turning back around to continue his scrap sorting.  
  
At this Meg's head popped up and she was snapped from her train of thought. "Write him?" she asked not believing her ears.  
  
"I'm not saying that you two become more than friends or anything like that. I'm just saying," he half-way turned to see Meg out of the corner of his eye, "to write him. It may help him keep going."  
  
Meg could hardly believe what she did next. She ran to her dad's side, hugged him, reached up to kiss his cheek, and then ran off to her room, possibly to find some paper and a pencil. 


	14. Chapter 14: Resolution

Chapter 14: Resolution  
  
Write him Meg. Meg couldn't get what her dad had said to her out of her mind. She broke from her trance when she saw the phone as she started up the stairs to her room. She ran to the phone, picking up the receiver she began to dial.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Rox, I just talked to my dad. He told me to write Jimmy and that I didn't need Luke anyways and..."  
  
"Hold up motor mouth! What are you talking about?"  
  
So Meg went into the whole story again with Rox that she had gone into with her dad. Only this time she added her conversation with her father.  
  
"So?" Roxanne asked after it was all over.  
  
"So...what do I do?"  
  
"You...write...him," Roxanne replied sounding like there was no reason for her opinion to matter, that it was no big deal.  
  
"Okay." Meg paused not really knowing what to do still.  
  
"Meg don't be scared. Just write him. You'll never really know what will happen 'til you write him. Stop making up scenarios in that pretty little blonde head of yours and just write him." With that Roxanne hung up the phone.  
  
Meg let out a disgusted grunt that her friend would hang up on her. She stared at the receiver and let out another grunt as she placed it back. Walking up the stairs, she talked to herself.  
  
"Yeah, just write him. What could it hurt?... Yeah..."  
  
Up in her room pencil in hand and pad of paper in front of her, she sat motionless.  
  
C'mon Meg, she thought to herself. Just start writing.  
  
"Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain/ Telling me just what a fool I've been," sang out from the radio speaker.  
  
"Right, I've got to do this," Meg said speaking to the radio in front of her.  
  
"Dear Jimmy, It's me, Meg. How are things in Vietnam?—No!!" Meg complained ripping the top sheet of paper from the pad, wadding it up and chunking it to the waste basket beside her desk.  
  
A gentle knock at the door caused Meg to turn seeing her mother's familiar smiling face.  
  
"Just came up to say goodnight, sweetie," Helen smiled caringly toward her daughter.  
  
"Night, mom."  
  
"Don't stay up too late."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Night," Helen said with a sparkle in her eye.  
  
"Night," Meg repeated turning back to her pad of paper hearing the door click shut.  
  
"I can't love another, when my heart's somewhere far away," the radio sang out to Meg again as she really began to write.  
  
"Dear Jimmy, It's me, Meg. Things have been really crazy around here. First of all,..." 


End file.
